


Static

by Alexthewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restraints, Season 5A, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthewolf/pseuds/Alexthewolf
Summary: Stiles wakes to find himself in the Dread Doctors lab. He can't speak. He can't move. He can't do anything but panic. The Doctors tell him he is going to be a success. That he is subject 99. But he's just a human though. What could they possibly want with him? How is he a success? He doesn't know. But he will soon find out.





	1. Subject 99

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first Teen wolf fanfic posted on here! I remember starting this fanfic over a year ago. >.>" Then I got busy and couldn't finish it. It needs some work in the later chapters but I'm satisfied with this first chapter. And just to help some readers, the Doctors aren't going to turn Stiles into a Chimera or do like major surgery on him. So don't worry. 
> 
> Please enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated. ;v;

Stiles slowly blinked his eyes open to be blinded by a bright light shining down on him. He tried to move but felt panic fill him when he felt that his wrists and ankles were tied down, a thick leather strap across his waist as well.

"The subject is waking." An electronic voice suddenly said.

Stiles felt a chill run down his spine when he heard the sound of heavy metal like boots moving towards him. Suddenly the light above him was blocked out by a head. It was the Surgeon. The leader of the Dread Doctors. A whole new kind of fear filled him at the realization that he was in their secret lab.

"You woke sooner than expected." The Surgeon said in his buzz filled voice.

Stiles tried to speak but he found he couldn't. There was something holding his mouth open and there was a tube down his throat, making him panic that much more.

"Please calm down. It's to help you breathe." The Surgeon suddenly said, placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles was a bit shocked at how gentle the gesture was but didn't hesitate to jerk away.

"Do you wish for it to be removed?" The Surgeon asked.

Stiles just blinked. Was the Surgeon giving him an option here? A legit option? Stiles waited a moment before slowly nodding. The Surgeon looked away and motioned with his hand at the Pathologist and Geneticist. Stiles watched in the edges of his vision as they moved around and gathered things. He flinched slightly when the Surgeon left his side. He turned his head to watch him but it made the tube in his throat even more uncomfortable. He forgot about the discomfort when he saw the Surgeon take his normal gloves off to reveal stitched up hands like he had literally put his hands together himself. Probably had. But then sterile doctors gloves were slipped on his hands. The other doctors soon arrived at his side as the Surgeon came back.

"Stay still." He ordered as he grabbed something off a metal tray table the Geneticist had brought over.

Stiles watched a moment as the Surgeon messed with some machine beside him before returning his attention to the tube. Stiles felt tears well in his eyes as the Pathologist and Surgeon moved things around on the breathing tube and shut the machine from a minute earlier off. All the movement made the tube move around, irritating his throat. He made a weak whimpering noise when the tube moved a bit more. The doctors actually seemed to be gentler after the whimper. They moved things around another moment before the Surgeon reached up and undid some tape on his cheeks that was holding the tube in his throat.

"Take slow, deep breaths." The Surgeon suddenly instructed.

Stiles blinked his teary eyes but did as he was told. It was very uncomfortable to breathe. He just wanted the tube out.

He breathed slow and deep a moment before the Surgeon told him "Take a deep breath."

Stiles hesitated but did as he was told again. The moment he had a full breathe in, the tube was being pulled out of his throat. He immediately gaged as the tube slid out of his mouth. He instantly coughed and gagged more as he laid there swallowing before coughing a bit more to clear his throat. He flinched and panicked slightly when the Surgeon reached toward him with a clear mask.

The Surgeon paused before simply saying "Oxygen."

Stiles calmed down a bit at the information. He closed his eyes a moment before opening them again when the oxygen mask was on his face. The doctors slowly left his side once he had calmed down enough. Stiles felt more tears slip down his cheeks as he whimpered softly. He was scared and his throat was hurting, probably from all his jerking around a few minutes before.

He waited a couple moments before asking in a soft voice "Why am I here..?"

The Pathologist turned around from a table of terrifying looking tools and answered "Your condition looks promising."

"My..My condition?" Stiles hesitantly asked.

"Yes. You're condition. All signs point to success." The Pathologist explained.

Stiles felt his stomach twist before he questioned "What do you mean 'success'?"

"Subject 99. Your condition points to success." The Geneticist replied from a room beside the one they were in.

"Subject 99..? What do you..." Stiles trailed off as he realized what they were saying.

He was an experiment. One of their little test subjects. That's why he was in their lab. They were running tests and experimenting on him. Or well they were going to unless he figured out a way to escape. He looked around the room for an exit or escape route for what seemed like 20 minutes. He had to figure up something. He was pulled from his thoughts though when the Surgeon suddenly appeared next to his side. He quickly tensed and closed his eyes when the Surgeon reached for his face. Stiles opened his eyes after a second as he felt the Surgeon gently remove the oxygen mask from his face instead of hurt him in some way.

As the Surgeon walked away, Stiles hesitantly said "Th...Thank you...f-for removing the tube."

The Surgeon paused and looked back as if he were going to respond but then turned and walked on off into a side room. Stiles let out a soft breath and then just laid there. And laid there. And laid there. And guess what. He laid there some more. He simply watched the doctors move around in silence, hearing their buzzing voices speak to one another every once in awhile. After what was probably an hour. Maybe. The Surgeon finally returned to his side. In his hand was a beaker that had some blue substance in it. It looked thick. Kinda like glue. No. Mercury. But it was an icy blue color not shiny silver.

He blinked when the Surgeon suddenly lowered it towards his lips and ordered "Drink."

Leaning away from the beaker a bit, Stiles replied "Sorry. Not thirsty. Plus I don't really like drinking mysterious substances."

"Drink." The Surgeon repeated but a bit firmer while moving the beaker back to Stiles' mouth.

"Really..no thank you." Stiles mumbled as if trying to be polite.

The Surgeon stood a moment before suddenly grabbing his jaw and holding it tight. Stiles actually winced a bit at the grip. It hurt. It wasn't gentle at all. He was almost certain that there would be a bruise on his jaw tomorrow.

"Drink." The Surgeon said once again with a much angrier tone.

This time Stiles just kept his mouth shut and refused the drink the blue substance. He moved his head in every direction away from the beaker as the doctor tried to get him to drink what was in the beaker.

"I'd drink it if I were you." A voice suddenly piped in from the side.

Stiles blinked as he put the voice with the face of Theo Raeken. He jerked his head once more and the Surgeon let him go. Finally. The doctor was giving up. Stiles watched the doctor walk away before he looked in the direction of Theo. He had a smug grin on his pretty face like always. It made Stiles sick.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles spat before adding "Ugh. Are you my rescue party?"

"Nah. Just stopped by to check in with my makers." Theo replied, hopping down some steps.

"Makers..?" Stiles hesitantly questioned.

Theo smiled and replied "Hell yeah. These dudes are the ones that turned me into what I am. I was their first success. Seems like you're their next."

Stiles was in shock a moment at what Theo had just said and the fact that he had been completely right about the guy being evil from the beginning. He was fixing to say something. No, probably shout something but was stopped when he felt his shirt suddenly get lifted. He looked down to see the Surgeon standing there looking down at his stomach. Stiles' heart rate rose when he saw the large syringe in his hand that was filled with the blue substance.

"W-Whoa! What are you doing with that?!" Stiles frantically asked as he jerked against his binds.

The Surgeon simply ignored him and touched his stomach. He moved his finger around a moment before finally stopping and angling the syringe needle towards his skin.

"Hold on! S-Stop!" Stiles frantically exclaimed.

He looked at Theo when he heard him comment "Told you, you should have drank it."

Stiles looked back at the Surgeon just in time to feel the needle pierce his skin and sink into his stomach. His mouth fell open with a soft gasp like whimper at the pinch. He then pressed his head back and groaned as he felt the thick substance get injected into his stomach. The substance sat heavy and cold in his stomach. He groaned in discomfort as his stomach cramped up at the cold feeling. He whimpered again when he felt the needle get pulled out of him. The Surgeon wiped away the drop of blood that appeared before pressing his fingers to Stiles' stomach as if to check for something. Stiles instantly let out a whine at the pressure. The Surgeon lifted his hand at the sound and walked off, the others doctors following.

Stiles groaned at the heavy coldness that now sat in his stomach before shakily asking "W-What did he put..put in me..?"

Theo waited a moment before walking over.

"That seems to be like some of their prep mixture that they use before beginning experiments." Theo answered, picking up the beaker and sniffing it.

Stiles immediately let out a sob at the response. He was even more terrified.

Theo looked at him a moment and then murmured "He put it in you cold though because you made him angry."

"I-I didn't know what it was.." Stiles softly stated.

Theo's mouth twisted slightly as Stiles groaned a little again and shifted in his restraints.

"If you can stay quiet, I’ll get you some water to help with the coldness." Theo slowly said.

Stiles looked at Theo and wanted to snap at him. He wanted to do a lot of things to express his anger and disgust toward the boy. Or whatever he was. And he definitely didn't want his help. He was a lying bastard. He deserved to be dead. But the thought of the cold, heavy feeling going made him lay still in silence. Theo turned and went over to a sink on the far side of the room, grabbing an empty beaker off the counter. It only took him a second to fill it before coming back. Stiles lifted his head some and sipped from the beaker once it had been lowered to his lips. He drank until it was all gone. The cold feeling no longer in his stomach. Theo stood beside him a moment before turning and starting to walk away.

Stiles looked after him and quickly exclaimed "W-Wait!"

"What?" Theo asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Could you please get me out of these binds?" Stiles pleaded as he gently tugged against the leather straps holding him down.

Theo shook his head and answered " I can’t. I shouldn't have done what I just did. I can't be helping you and going against the doctors. They'll move you when they're ready to move you."

Stiles groaned slightly at the answer but didn't speak again. Theo started to walk out of the room but paused, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh and a bit of advice." Theo stated as Stiles looked at him. "Don't disobey the doctors." He added in a stern voice.

Stiles swallowed at the sternness and then nodded. Theo looked at him another moment before he turned and finally left the room.


	2. Negative Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but the next chapter makes up for it. ;v; It's much longer. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! ^-^

Stiles must have dozed off at some point because he woke up to the bright light above him again. He could feel hands on him. One pair was cold while the other was warm. He looked down to see the Geneticist and the Surgeon feeling around his stomach, them both murmuring soft static filled words to each other. He felt hot. He could tell he was sweating. He felt like he had a fever and was sick. Stiles just watched the two doctors a moment before the Geneticist said something which made the Surgeon nod and pick up a syringe. It had clear liquid in it this time and was much, much smaller than the one before. But it immediately reminded Stiles of what Theo had said earlier. '..prep mixture that they use before beginning experiments.' His voice rung out in his mind.

Stiles instantly shifted against the binds and weakly whimpered "N-No..please...don't d-do this.."

The hands touching him lifted at his shifting. He then felt the cold ones return and gently press his shoulders down though when they returned to him.

"I don't..w-want this..no.." He mumbled helplessly. 

He then fell quiet when he felt the warm hand touch his cheek as if to get his attention. He looked to the side to see the hand belonged the the Surgeon. Because his normal gloves were off, he could feel his body heat through the sterile glove he was wearing. 

He then held the syringe up for Stiles to see and informed "This is just an anesthetic. It will help you rest. You are very sick."

"Sick..?" Stiles asked, now understanding why he felt feverish.

"Yes. Negative response to last mixture. It has worsened your condition." The Surgeon answered.

Stiles looked to the Geneticist when he suddenly spoke "You need to rest."

Stiles was quiet as he stared at the doctors. He'd love to rest. He honestly felt like shit. But the table or laid back chair or whatever the fuck he was laying on was the most uncomfortable thing ever. He couldn't possibly get a good rest staying there strapped down.

He swallowed as he hesitantly requested "Can...Can I lay somewhere..a little more comfortable? I can't rest here." 

The Geneticist and Surgeon looked at each other and had a silent conversation before the Surgeon looked back to Stiles and nodded. Stiles smiled some before hissing slightly at the prick of the needle in his arm. He felt his mind get a bit fuzzy a moment later but he never lost consciousness. His vision did blur some and his body went all numb. He soon felt the leather binds around his wrists, ankles, and waist get undone. He laid still before he felt the slid of arms under him as the Geneticist picked him up. His head hung back but he honestly didn't care. He was just glad to be off that thing he had been strapped to. His mind spun as he was carried out of the room and down a steamy hallway.

"Where...ar.." He tried to asked but his mind was too fuzzy to put full sentences together.

The Geneticist didn't respond as he turned down another hall. Stiles looked around as they passed hall after hall. Something seemed familiar about the place. He glanced up slightly and let his eyes follow the pipes along the ceiling. Pipes? He recognized those pipes. But from where? Stiles worked his brain harder to try and figure out where he knew the pipes from but just as he started to grasp an idea, they turned and walked down another hall to a room. Stiles looked around the room and saw a blurry sink and toilet. He then saw a bed. It was just a mattress on the floor but it looked soft and clean with bed sheets and a pillow. He could practically hear it calling to him. He expected to just get thrown on the bed and left in the room but to his surprise the Geneticist actually crouched down and gently laid him on the bed. He reached up and carefully lifted Stiles' head a bit and pulled the pillow up under it. Stiles sighed in relief when he was laid fully on the bed. He was right. It was soft. And the pillow under his head was very squishy so it cradled his head perfectly. He blinked a bit when the Geneticist even pulled the blanket over him. He then stood and headed for the door. 

"Tha....you.." Stiles softly mumbled. 

The Geneticist paused and gave Stiles a small nod before leaving the room. Stiles closed his eyes and rested on the bed, hearing the door shut. Then he heard the click of the lock. There. Finally something he expected. He felt like throwing up but he felt like sleeping for a thousand years at the same time. He laid in argument for a moment before sleep won. He shouldn't find peace in the situation he was in but the fact that he was now in a comfy bed and away from the doctors poking and touching. He was at peace enough that he could fall asleep. So with a soft breath he fell on asleep.


	3. Neutralized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter is out! ^-^ As promised, this one is longer than the last.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. ;v;

Stiles groaned as he woke up. He had no clue how long he had been asleep. Whether he had slept for an hour or a full eight hours, he still felt like crap. He shifted a little and then hummed slightly when he remembered he was laying on the soft bed instead of strapped down on that _thing_. He then blinked his eyes open and looked around the room. There was no window letting in outside light so he had no clue whether it was night or day. His steadily gaze lifted to the ceiling where a light hung down. It lit the room with a dim glow that kinda reminded him of Derek's loft, his chest aching slightly at the thought of the werewolf. He looked back down to the floor before spotting something sitting a few feet away. It looked like a..ball? Maybe..? No, it was too oval shaped. He stared at it for a good several moments before finally reaching out and grabbing the object. Whatever it was was wrapped in a beige cloth and was warm to the touch. 

"What the..?" Stiles mumbled, sitting up slightly.

He looked the cloth over and saw it was tied closed at the top. He then saw a note taped to the side. It simply read 'EAT'.

"Oh god...what the hell is this going to be? A dead animal? A fucking brain?" He grumbled as he cautiously untied the cloth.

His disgust was immediately replaced with surprise when he saw what was actually in the cloth. It was a warm loaf of bread a bit bigger than his hand. It looked like a giant dinner roll. It also looked delicious. Stiles lifted it to his nose and sniffed it to see if it smelled funny but it smelled just like normal bread. He hesitated a little before tearing off a piece to see a small trail of steam rise from the new opening in the bread. He carefully put the piece of bread in his mouth and hummed at the taste. It was heavenly. He continued to hum as he steadily ate the sweet bread. He paused in eating and looked around some more to see a water bottle next to the end of the bed. He groaned as he sat up more and retrieved it. He sat back once he had the bottle and looked at it, suddenly becoming aware of just how thirsty he was. He ended up drinking half the bottle before finally putting it down. He was feeling a bit better now that he had eaten the loaf of bread and had drank some water. He yawned and then settled back down under the warm bed sheets and a new fluffy white blanket. He laid there thinking for a bit. About his friends, his dad, everybody outside this room he was in. He honestly was happy in the quiet room wrapped in warm blankets. Scott wasn't there to yell at him about what happened with Donovan. His dad wasn't there to fuss at him for investigating Theo. Malia wasn't there to use him. He was away from everything that made him upset. Sure he was locked in a room in some mysterious lab that had three supernatural doctors in it. But hey. He wasn't in pain and he was comfortable. He could tell he had a fever still but the nausea had gone away. He laid in thought another moment before the door clicked as it was unlocked. A second later, he saw the Surgeon step into the room. He wasn't wearing his normal, thick overcoat. So Stiles could see a dress shirt with a fancy button down vest over it. He actually looked kinda like a normal person other than his normal creepy mask thing.

Stiles watched him come in before saying "Thank you for the bread. It was delicious." 

The Surgeon looked at him as he went over to the bed. He then crouched and picked up the cloth that had held the bread. He seemed to inspect it. Like he was looking for something. What if Stiles wasn't supposed to eat it all? That might have been his one and only meal all day. And he just ate it in one go.

Stiles watched before softly saying "Sorry if you didn't want me to eat it all. I..I was just hungry."

The Surgeon looked up at Stiles and looked him over. He put the cloth down as he reached in a pocket in his vest and pulled out a test tube with a cork in the top. The substance inside looked thick just like the substance from before but it had a purple tint to it this time. The thought of the blue substance from before made Stiles' stomach twist.

Pulling the cork out, the Surgeon held the tube out and ordered "Drink."

"Please..no..don't make me drink it.." Stiles pleaded in a quiet voice.

An almost static growl came from the doctor when he heard Stiles. He then reached in his vest again and pulled out a syringe without hesitation. 

Stiles filled with panic and then frantically said "W-Wait! You don't understand!"

The doctor simply ignored him as he slipped the syringe into the test tube and started to extract the substance.

Stiles sat up and shook his hands wildly as he insisted "Please stop! Listen to me! I-It's not like I just don't want to drink it, I just....what if it makes me sicker?"

The Surgeon actually paused this time when he heard Stiles.

Stiles noticed the pause and swallowed before quickly saying "I mean..if I get any sicker I might die. I know you don't want that and I definitely don't. So why risk me getting sicker by making me drink that?"

There was a another pause making Stiles a bit anxious. He then watched as the Surgeon injected the substance back into the test tube and held it out to him again. 

"Drink it." The Surgeon repeated.

Well that persuasion didn't work. He looked to the test tube and felt nausea building in him at the thought of drinking the substance. He had two choices. Either he just drink it and get it over with or get it injected into him. So either way he was gonna get in him. So with a sigh, he took the test tube from the Surgeon. He looked in the test tube with a disgusted look before quickly drinking the substance. He instantly lowered it and gagged at the horrible taste. He quite literally had to cover his mouth to stop from throwing the substance up. It tasted like something had crawled in his mouth and died. It was awful. But that wasn't even the worst part of it. His throat started burning. Seriously burning. He quickly reached for the water bottle that he had set down next to the bed but it was now gone. Looking to the Surgeon, he saw it in his hand. 

"W-Water! Please!" Stiles gasped as he reached for it. 

The Surgeon simply stood and stepped away from the bed as Stiles started coughing. It was like he was observing. Stiles tried to go after him to get the water but just ended up on his hand and knees coughing. Stiles' chest started to burn just as much as his throat did as he coughed a bit harder. Then he started panicking when he noticed something on the floor. Blood. He was coughing up blood. Were the Doctors trying to kill him?! Wasn't he supposed to be a success? Doesn't that mean he has to be alive? Right now it definitely seemed like they wanted him dead. Seeing how he was coughing fucking blood up on the floor. But then he was wrong again because the Surgeon crouched down and placed the water bottle within his reach.

"Drink the rest." The Surgeon stated before standing again. 

Stiles snatched the water bottle up immediately and drank the rest without even hesitating. The water soothed the burn a bit but he didn't stop coughing.

"I'll bring more water." The Surgeon murmured, turning and walking out the door.

Stiles tried to calm his coughing but he just couldn't. He felt like he could cough up the substance if he tried hard enough. But he then was faced with another problem though. Nausea. The blood in his mouth was making him gag. He was going to throw up if he didn't do something. And sure you'd think he'd want to throw up but if he did, he'd throw up the loaf of bread he just ate. The bread that could possibly be his only meal for god knows how long. So to stop from throwing up, he covered his mouth. His hand soon was covered in blood from his coughing. He felt kinda light headed by now too. He couldn't tell how long it'd been since the Surgeon had left the room but it felt like hours once he finally returned. This time the Geneticist was with him and he was carrying a small tray of different items. Stiles felt relief wash over him when he saw the Surgeon had a bottle of water.

"W..Water.." Stiles coughed, reaching out with his bloody hand for the bottle. 

Instead of getting the bottle, he was handed a small handkerchief that the Surgeon had pulled from his vest.

"Clean yourself up." He ordered. 

Stiles just blinked at the handkerchief in his hand before nodding and cleaning his hand. He couldn't help but cough into it a couple times before the water bottle was finally handed to him. It was ice cold, moisture coating the bottle. He put the handkerchief down and unscrewed the cap on the water with a soft cough before bringing it to him lips. Water had never tasted so good. Or had been so cold. It immediately soothed his throat. He gulped down a few mouthfuls of water and sighed as he lowered the bottle. His throat felt much better. The burn had gone away along with the blood. He sat a moment before the Geneticist stepped over and crouched next to him. Stiles watched as he picked up the handkerchief. The Geneticist inspected it much like the Surgeon had done earlier with the cloth that had been wrapped around the bread. He then slipped it into a plastic bag on the tray. Stiles jumped slightly when the Geneticist looked at him.

"Open your mouth." He instructed.

Stiles blinked at the sudden instruction before asking "Why..?"

"Open your mouth." The Geneticist repeated in a slightly harder tone. 

Stiles hesitated a moment but then opened his mouth, knowing it was probably for the best that he just obey. The Geneticist picked up a small tool with a light on the end, off of the tray. He then touched Stiles' jaw as he looked down into his throat. There was some silence before the Geneticist finally spoke.

"He's stabilized. Mixture A42 balances with his system." He informed the Surgeon who was watching from the door. 

"Has it neutralized D16?" The Surgeon asked.

The Geneticist looked around Stiles' throat some more before reaching over to the tray and picking up a long cotton swab. Without any heads up he stuck the swab down into Stiles' throat. Stiles instantly coughed as it rubbed against his throat, making him lean away. The Geneticist didn't say anything when Stiles leaned away. He simply turned to the tray and picked up a beaker with some pale blue liquid in it. He dipped the cotton swab in the beak, waited a moment, and then pulled it out. The cotton part that had been in Stiles' throat wasn't blue from the liquid but instead a bright yellow.

"D16 has been neutralized. Expand on A42 mixture." The Geneticist said when he saw the bright yellow on the cotton swab.

The Surgeon immediately stepped over and grabbed the water bottle Stiles had just drank out of. Stiles watched as the Doctor took out a test tube from his vest and poured some of the water in a test tube with a '+' symbol on it. That's when all the two Doctors words clicked. 

"W-Wait..what did I just drink?" He shakily asked the two Doctors. 

The Doctors ignored him and simply headed for the door, the Surgeon putting the bottle back down. Stiles quickly snatched the bottle up and wiped some of the condensation off of it to see the water had a foggy white tint to it.

"What is in this?!" Stiles exclaimed in panic before looking up to see the two Doctor's slipping out of the room. "Hey! Tell me what was in this!" He demanded as he got to his feet somehow. 

He stumbled after them but the door closed just as he reached it.

"Hey!! Get back here!" He shouted, beating on the door.

Click. He was locked in again. He beat on the door another moment before slowing looking down at the water bottle in his hand. What the hell had he just drank?


	4. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry for the delay in posting. I was studying for a major exam so I couldn't work on the fic much. And I also had to rewrite part of this chapter. So I hope you like it! ^-^
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Stiles somehow got some sleep after the bullshit with the Doctors but when he woke, he couldn’t go back to sleep. He tossed and turned on the normally comfortable bed but for some reason it just wasn’t that comfortable. So Stiles got up and went to the bathroom, washing up some using the sink. He decided to look around the room some now that he was up. 

‘There has to be a way out of here..’ He thought to himself.

He was proven wrong though. The door was bolted shut. The walls were hard concrete. And there were no panels in the ceiling. Just as he went to check under the mattress as a last hope, he heard the door unlock. It wasn’t a second later that Theo walked in with a tray.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked as he watched Stiles lay the mattress back down.

“I should be asking you that.” Stiles muttered back before looking to the tray, spotting a syringe on it with a bluish liquid in it. “What are you going to do with that?” He questioned.

Theo looked to the syringe and picked it up as he answered “The Doctors told me to come and give it to you.” 

Stiles took a step back as he watched Theo put the tray down.

“What is that..?” He hesitantly asked.

Theo looked to the syringe again and shrugged. Actually _shrugged_.

“You don’t know?” Stiles mumbled in disbelief, backing off more.

“The Doctors just told me to come give it to you.” Theo replied.

Stiles let out a huff of a laugh before saying “Like hell I’m letting you inject that in me.”

“Look. Either you just let me do it or I hold you down.” Theo stated.

“Or how about neither.” Stiles responded. 

Theo sighed some but then more towards Stiles. Stiles quickly backed off more. Sadly though, the room wasn’t that big so it wasn’t but a few steps before Stiles’ back bumped against the wall. He waited a moment before trying to get past Theo but didn’t get two steps. Theo immediately snatched up his arm and pinned him face first into the wall.

“Let me go you bastard!” Stiles shouted as he struggled.

“You’re the one who wanted to do this the hard way.” Theo mumbled around the syringe, which he had put in his mouth to roll Stiles’ sleeve up.

Stiles struggled as much as he could but wasn’t really getting anywhere with it.

“Just let me go!” Stiles shouted when he saw Theo take the syringe from his mouth.

Shaking his head, Theo said “Sorry. Can’t do that.” 

Stiles struggled more but stopped with a hiss when he felt the needle get pushed into his arm along with the liquid in the syringe. The second he felt Theo’s pressure on him lighten, he shoved him off and gripped his arm. He felt a cold tingle run down it to his hand followed by a burning sensation. 

“You know, I didn’t want any of this!” Stiles angrily shouted. 

“Well they don’t care. The Doctors say that what you want is ‘inconsequential’.” Theo stated, making air quotes with his hands.

Stiles rubbed his arm some from the burning as he fell quiet a moment. He wanted to go home. Despite all the bad he'd be faced with, he'd much rather be out there than in this room the Doctors had put him in. He was tired of getting poked with needles and getting forced to ingest mysterious substances.

“Well if the Doctors want a willing patient they’re gonna have to start giving a shit about me.” Stiles spat after a moment.

Theo looked at him and responded “They don’t _care_ if you’re willing or not. They’re gonna experiment on you whether you want it or not.”

“Well that’s bullshit! I don’t deserve any of this!” Stiles exclaimed.

“And neither did I!” Theo immediately shouted back. 

“Now _that_ is definite bullshit.” Stiles muttered.

Theo let out a soft growl before angrily saying “You think I never miss my old self?! The me from elementary school? The me that was Scott’s best friend?! Sure all this made me faster, stronger, better. But I still miss my old self!” 

Stiles blinked some at the sudden exclamation, the burning in his arm dulling some as his attention was taken off of it.

“The Doctors took me from my parents at the end of elementary school because I had the potential to be a success. They locked me up and did so many experiments on me. I don't even think I have real _blood_ anymore they injected so much junk in me.” Theo growled but his faintly glowing where glossy with tears. “They messed with my mind. That was the worst part. They screwed with my head. They made me into.. _this_. They made me want to get revenge on Scott. They were the ones that planted all these wrong ideas in my head. They were the ones that did all this.”

Theo seemed to realize he was letting his emotions slip some in his frustration because he turned away and rubbed his face. Stiles honestly felt a soft pang in his chest after hearing Theo. Even though he wouldn't admit it aloud, he felt bad for him. Even if just a little. He really had misjudged him. The Doctors had turned him into this thing. He hadn't chose to be this thing.

"They really took you?" Stiles asked after a moment.

Theo rubbed his face another few seconds before saying “Yes. They did.”

“Geez..I..I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Stiles apologized, rubbing his arm some.

Theo just shrugged some as he breathed “There’s nothing you could have done. They’ve already fucked me up beyond repair. They made me take my sister’s heart and replaced my own with hers.”

Stiles could only stare at Theo after he heard him. The pang in his chest almost immediately fading. 

"They...what..?" Stiles asked. He then shook his head a little as he really thought about what Theo had said before he exclaimed "You took your own sisters heart?! That's insane! You should have known what you were doing even if the Doctors were messing with your mind!"

Theo looked at Stiles and said in a hard voice "I didn't know what I was doing."

"Yes you did! Just because they were messing with your head didn't stop you from thinking! That...how could you!? And to even let them put her heart in you! That just..oh my god!" Stiles shouted.

Theo stiffened some at the words as if they were really affecting him. Stiles ignored it though as he pinched the bridge of his nose and thought about how sick Theo was. This was just crazy. Could Theo get any sicker?

"I'm actually glad they did it.." Theo quietly said, his voice stiff with emotion as he looked to the floor.

Yes. Yes he can get sicker.

Stiles blinked in honest disbelief before asking "What do you mean?"

Theo was quiet for a long moment. Just silence filled the room. Then Stiles heard it. He heard Theo's breathing shake and tremble.

"Theo..?" Stiles murmured, his voice actually quite gentle despite his anger only a few moments before.

"I hate that she suffered, Stiles. I really do. God I hate it so much. I broke her leg and let her freeze in a creek with me watching. I just..stood there. _Watching_. I wanted to help her. I wanted to help her so bad. But the Doctors..they..they had gotten in my head at that point. B-Brainwashed me to where I couldn't do anything. I took her heart after she died. I...I ripped it out of her chest.." There was a pause as Theo looked up at Stiles with tears in his eyes. His breathing trembled some before he continued "I let them take my heart..and replace it with hers. T-They said it was the only way to make me a success...and I believed them.."

Stiles was quiet as he watched Theo tear up more. He couldn't help the sad look that came to rest on his face. This didn't seem like some act. Something just told him this wasn't all a lie.

"It's all I have left of her..it's all I have left of m-my entire family..." He mumbled around his tears, his hand coming up to clutch the fabric of his shirt over his heart.

Stiles frowned more before slowly moving closer to Theo until he finally reached him. He immediately pulled him into a hug and held him close without a second thought, remembering the dorky kid he knew from elementary school.

"I'm sorry Theo. I'm sorry for everything they've put you through. I really am." Stiles softly sighed.

Theo sniffled some as he wrapped his arms around Stiles and buried his face in his shoulder. Stiles reached up and gently held Theo’s head after a moment, memories of having to hold Isaac the same way, rising in his mind. It had been a long time since he'd been able to be the pack mom. With how everything had been going down hill and people dying and moving. There was no real pack that he could really take care of. And even if Theo wasn't really pack, he was close enough.

"It's okay Theo. That...that wasn't you back then. The Doctors brainwashed you into killing your sister. It wasn't your fault." Stiles assured as he rested his head against Theo's and heard a voice in his head tell him he was right. He heard Theo sniffle a little softer as he promised "I don't care what it takes but I'm gonna get us both out of here. I will get rid of the Doctors somehow and I swear to you. I will get you help. _Real_ help."

"It's too late Stiles.." Theo softly murmured.

"No it's not." Stiles insisted.

Theo shook his head and stated "No..it's too late." There was a paused as Theo sat up before he informed "They'll start operating on you soon." 

Stiles' face paled at the words as he asked "W-What..?"

"They'll start operating soon." Theo repeated around a few breaths.

"But they haven't even experimented on me yet." Stiles pointed out, his mind racing at the thought of getting operated on.

Theo was quiet a moment other than his sniffling before commenting "Oh yeah...you don't know how much time has gone by."

Stiles instantly stiffened when he heard Theo. 

He looked at Theo's face a moment before he asked "How...how much time has gone by..?"

Theo was quiet at the start but then answered "It's been about three days since you ate that bread.."


	5. Talk More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! A new chapter is up! This took so long because I had finals. They all were more than 50 questions. My school was trying to kill me. But now I am free of them! So I was able to finish this up! ^-^
> 
> I hope you like!! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! c":

Stiles' breathing hitched in his throat when he heard Theo. He blinked a couple times as he shook his head.

"W-What...? That..that's impossible." Stiles mumbled in a slight stutter.

Theo frowned a bit at the words and shifted on his feet. 

"Does your throat hurt?" Theo questioned after a moment.

Stiles was going to answer 'no' but at the mention of his throat hurting, he noticed it actually was. His freak out from when Theo first came in the room and the emotional breakdown Theo had must have distracted him from the feeling.

He reached up and lightly touched his throat before hesitantly replying "Yeah...it does hurt."

"It's because they had a breathing tube down your throat again." Theo replied.

Stiles was quiet a moment as he felt his face pale more. He must have looked as white as a sheet of paper.

"W-Why did they have a breathing tube in again..?" Stiles hesitantly asked.

"They were worried some experiments might go wrong and you'd have some reaction like your throat closing up. So they put the tube in to make sure you were okay. Anyway it's procedure to give someone oxygen while under anesthesia." Theo described, shifting a little again.

"What did they do to me while I was under...?" Stiles then questioned.

Theo shook his head a little as he answered "I don't know. They wouldn't let me come in the room. I just know they tried out different mixtures on you." 

Stiles looked down at the floor before wrapping his arms around himself. Mixtures. They had tried strange mixtures of god knows what on him. Injected it in him. Now he was going to get operated on if he didn't figure out how to get out. He needed to sit down. So he did.

"The Doctors said that if you responded well to that shot I gave you when I first came in here, to let them know and then give you something to eat." Theo softly said.

Stiles instantly panicked and threw his arms out.

"No! Tell them I responded horribly! That I coughed up more blood, had a seizure, my fucking heart stopped! Anything! Just tell them I responded horribly!" Stiles exclaimed in a plea.

Theo frowned before pointing out "If I do that then they will just come up with another mixture and try it out on you. And you might _actually_ react badly to that one."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but just fell silent when he realized how true Theo's words were. He felt the air leave his lungs in a shaky breath as his gaze fell to the floor again. Theo frowned when he saw Stiles look to the floor.

"I'm sorry Stiles.." He softly said.

Stiles would have responded but a hopeless feeling had washed over him suddenly. Normally he had a plan. He always was the one with a plan. But here..he had nothing. He had no other options but to go along with what the Doctors wanted. 

Theo stared at Stiles a moment before saying "I'm gonna go get you some food. I'll be back in a bit."

Stiles just nodded before moving and laying back down in bed, pulling the soft blanket up to his shoulders.

Theo stared at Stiles with an upset look when he rolled over. He sighed a little as he went to the door. Pausing a moment, he looked back.

"I'm sorry.." He softly repeated before disappearing out the door with it locking behind him.

Stiles didn't know how long he had laid there before he heard the click of the door being unlocked. He groaned softly as he opened his eyes to see the dim light still on. He then heard footsteps but they seemed heavier than Theo's.

Rolling over, he quietly mumbled "Theo..?"

He blinked a couples times when he saw the blurry form of one of the Doctors. Once his vision came into focus, he saw that it was the Pathologist. He was crouched down with what looked to be clothes and another bundle of bread with water. He didn't seem to have noticed Stiles had rolled over because he carefully set the clothes down which looked to be all white and set the bundle and water down. 

Stiles swallowed once to help his dry throat and asked "Where's Theo?"

The Pathologist looked over at Stiles when he heard him speak.

"School." The Pathologist simply answered. 

"He's still going to school?" Stiles questioned.

The Pathologist nodded a bit before saying "We make him."

"Really?" Stiles asked with a soft laugh.

The Pathologist just nodded. Stiles stared at the Doctor as he crouched next to the bed watching him.

"You know you guys don't talk much." Stiles suddenly commented. 

The Pathologist just kinda looked to the side, making Stiles frown a bit. He felt there was something wrong but couldn't figure out what.

"You guys should talk more. I get you guys gotta hold up the whole mysterious and evil vibe but you guys are really smart. Try using full sentences sometimes." Stiles said, not thinking twice. 

The Pathologist was silent a moment but surprised Stiles when they suddenly stated "We aren't allowed to."

Stiles frowned more when he heard the Pathologist and slowly asked "What..do you mean?" 

"We...We're not allowed to talk. Mar--Surgeon says we can't talk a lot." The Pathologist answered.

Stiles shifted on the bed a little when he heard the Pathologist start to say a name. He honestly didn't think the Doctors had names but they had to have been real people at some point. So names made since. Names would actually be really helpful seeing how they would help identify who the Doctors are and get a real age for them.

"So you guys just do what Surgeon says?" Stiles questioned, sitting up. 

"Yes we do. Surgeon knows what's best." The Pathologist stated. 

Stiles nodded a bit but then questioned "Do you like doing what Surgeon says?" 

The Pathologist didn't do anything for a moment before nodding.

Stiles gave a small laugh as he pointed out "Now that is a lie. You don't like doing what he says. How I _know_ is because your talking to me right now. Something Surgeon says not to do." 

The Pathologist looked to Stiles and just stared as if they were going to say something. 

Stiles waited a moment but then murmured "Thanks for disobeying him though." 

He felt like the Pathologist was blinking under his mask in confusion because he was just staring. 

"Why are you saying thanks?" The Pathologist suddenly asked.

"Well...it honestly is pretty nice actually getting to talk to one of you guys. You really freak me out. No offence. Well..if that is offensive to you. But anyway. It's a bit more comforting knowing you guys can hold a normal conversation. Plus it makes me a bit more comfortable around you guys." Stiles explained before sighing a little and admitting "I can't believe I'm saying this..but having you guys talk to me and explain things, makes me a lot more willing to do as you want."

"Really?" The Pathologist questioned in what sounded like surprise.

Stiles simply nodded. 

The Pathologist was silent a few moments and then hesitantly asked "So you'd be more cooperative if I explained things to you..?"

"Yeah. Much more." Stiles answered, knowing he wasn't really lying and the fact he could use the gained information to his advantage.

The Pathologist looked at the door a moment before looking back to Stiles. Then to Stiles' surprise, the Pathologist sat on the floor. 

"Here. Eat while I talk." The Pathologist stated as they grabbed the bundle and water bottle.

Stiles blinked at the bundle and water but took them. Undoing the bundle, he heard his stomach growl at the sight of the bread loaf. He quickly tore off a piece and lifted it to his mouth to eat it but just before he ate it, he stopped. He lowered the piece of bread as he thought about how the last time he ate bread from the Doctors. He had ended up getting drugged and was knocked out for three days.

"Um...would you mind eating a piece..?" Stiles questioned. 

"Why do you want me to do that?" The Pathologist asked back.

Stiles shifted a little on the bed and murmured "Well the last time I ate some bread from you, I got drugged and was asleep for three days while you guys experimented on me. I'd kinda like to know I'm not going to pass out after this."

The Pathologist was quiet a good few seconds before reaching out and taking the piece of bread. Stiles held his breath as he watched the Pathologist unplug the four tubes running to his mask. He then reached up and shifted the front of it a little before he pulled it away from his face. He didn't pull it more than a few centimeters away from his face before reaching up and putting the bread under the mask and out of Stiles' view. He heard soft chewing before the Pathologist fit the part of his mask back in place and plugged the four tubes back in. 

"It's not drugged." The Pathologist assured once his mask fixed.

"Okay..thanks." Stiles replied before happily digging into the bread.

The Pathologist let Stiles eat a moment before asking "So you really want to know what we're doing to you..?"

"Yeah...that'd be nice.." Stiles mumbled around a mouthful of bread. 

"Alright then.." The Pathologist sighed as they got comfortable on the floor and began explaining.


	6. New Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So here is the next chapter! It honestly isn't long. I meant to post it like...a week and a half ago? But my brother was in town and stayed for way longer than I thought he would so I never had the time to get on the computer. The one chance I got to work on it was when we were driving to the movies and I typed some of it on my phone. But here it finally is. And I was even able to start working on the next chapter today so it should be out sooner. I hope you like!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated very much! ^-^

It must have taken the Pathologist an hour to finish their spill of information. 99% of it made no sense to Stiles. Mostly because the Pathologist used very big words and vague descriptions. The only thing he actually got was that there was something about energy. Nothing else. Even though he didn't understand most of it, he still definitely felt more relaxed now that the Pathologist had talked to him. It made him feel like he could trust the Doctor in a way. The Pathologist seemed a bit happier after the spill too. Like it had been a long time since they had been able to open up and just talk science to someone. The Pathologist fell silent with a sigh when they were done though.

"Thanks for that." Stiles murmured.

"You're welcome. Thanks for letting me talk." The Pathologist replied.

Stiles smiled a bit and assured "No problem."

The Pathologist sat another moment before standing, dusting their clothing off as if sitting on the floor had gotten them filthy.

"Here. I brought you some clean clothes for you to put on. We checked the clothing size on your shirt and made an estimate for your pants size. The clothes should fit fine." The Pathologist explained as they slid the pile of folded clothes to Stiles.

Stiles picked them up and looked at the white shirt and pants along with a pair of white boxers.

"What's with the white?" Stiles questioned.

"It's easier to wash and if you get a cut or something, we will be able to see the blood stain easier." The Pathologist answered. 

Stiles nodded a bit and looked back down at the clothes. The Pathologist stood there a moment but then turned to the door. They walked over and opened it before stopping and looking back at Stiles.

"If you feel any discomfort or need anything, do not hesitate to say something. We need to know what your condition is for everything to go well and we want to treat you as gently as we can since you're a human." The Pathologist suddenly said. 

Looked up at the Pathologist, Stiles nodded and replied "Okay. I will. Thanks for treating me so well."

The Pathologist stood another moment and then stepped out of the room. Just before the door closed, Stiles stood and ran over to it. He caught it before it clicked shut and pulled it open.

"Um..can I actually request something right now?" Stiles questioned. 

The Pathologist looked at him through the crack of the door and nodded.

"Could you maybe bring me something other than bread? I'm not saying the bread is bad or anything, it's honestly the sweetest most delicious bread I have ever eaten. But I'd feel a bit better if I had something else to eat every now and then. Even if it's something as simple as mashed potatoes or rice." Stiles described.

He fell silent as the Pathologist stared at him. A moment passed before the Pathologist nodded.

"Of course. We'll look into making you something else." The Pathologist finally said after all the silence. 

Stiles smiled a bit and stepped back from the door as he breathed "Thank you." 

The Pathologist nodded and then pulled the door closed, locking it once it was shut. Stiles listened to the Doctor leave before turning to the white clothes. He picked them up and looked them over a second. They reminded him of the clothes from Eichen house. For a while, he didn't want to put them on. He just sat there stroking the soft fabric. They looked comfy and warm and smelled like fresh clothes from a dryer but that still didn't change the fact they reminded him of Eichen house and the Nogitsune. After almost thirty minutes of staring at the clothes, he finally put them on. It was no lie that his clothes stunk. It had been what? At least three days since he had changed clothes. And it had been at least five days since he had taken a shower. He just all round was dirty. But the soft white clothing made him feel a bit cleaner. The only part about it that confused him was that the shirt buttoned up in the _back_ not the front. That was a whole new challenge Stiles didn't feel like facing. But he eventually did though. And once he did, he felt much warmer. The Doctor's lab honestly wasn't that bad anymore. He had a soft bed with a warm blanket and comfy clothes. He had good food and water. Plus he was safe for the most part. No supernatural was going to break into the Doctor's lab and attack him. Sure he was being experimenting on but there was at least the Pathologist there that would hopefully talk him through it. Plus Theo to hopefully protect him if need be. He looked around the room once before going over to the toilet and using the bathroom. He then washed his face at the sink and headed to bed. There was nothing else to do but sleep.


	7. Contaminated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is the next chapter guys! For some strange reason I thought I wasn't done with this chapter cause I kept thinking I had to work on a specific scene where the doctors tend to something on Stiles, they need their subject perfect to commence with the operation, but I hadn't gotten the chance to check on it until today since I've been preparing for college and driving. Plus working on the other fanfic I have up. But it is done! So here it is!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! c:

Stiles woke to feel something gently shaking him. The shaking kinda reminded him of his dad when he used to wake him up for school. And for a moment he believed he was home and that the Dread Doctors experimenting on him was just some nightmare but in rolling over to face the thing shaking him, he saw the Pathologist. 

"What do you need..?" Stiles asked in a tired voice. 

"I need you to come with me." The Pathologist answered as they stood.

Stiles slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn before slowly getting out of bed, the Pathologist gently grabbing his arm and helping him to his feet. 

"Thanks." Stiles murmured once he was standing.

The Pathologist nodded before stepping out of the room. Stiles closely followed and looked around. This was the first time he had been out of that room since he got put in there a couple days before. He was so interested in his surroundings that the cold floor against his bare feet didn't even bother him. 

Him and the Pathologist walked down several corridors with walls of piping before Stiles questioned "Do you think I could take a shower after whatever this is you need me for?"

"Sure. Theo can take you to the showers." The Pathologist replied. 

Stiles nodded and then asked "So..what _are_ we going to do anyway?"

For once the Pathologist didn't answer and it made Stiles frown a bit.

"Did you hear me?" He softly asked. 

The Pathologist stayed quiet as he walked. Stiles was fixing to speak again but the words died in his mouth when they reached the end of the corridor they were walking down and came to the lab from before. Stiles came to a halt immediately when he saw the Surgeon and Geneticist standing on either side of what looked to be an operating table. Stiles felt his blood turn icy when the Surgeon looked over at him.

"Hello again Stiles." The Surgeon stated.

Stiles' heart started speeding up in fear as he realized they were fixing to operate on him. He's breathing shook a little as he took a step back, feeling a hand touch the small of his back. He felt the hand nudge him forward a bit but he felt his body fill with panic. Without a second thought he turned and tried to run past the Pathologist but the Pathologist just caught him in their arms.

"No!! Let me go! I don't want this!! Please!" Stiles yelled as he struggled against the Doctor. 

The Pathologist just tightened his grip on Stiles the more he struggled. Stiles didn't stop struggling until he felt a prick in his neck and his mind start getting fuzzy. 

"N-No! S-Stop! I..I don't...d-don't want..this.." Stiles tried to shout as his mind got fuzzier and the edges of his vision started to darken.

"Just relax. Everything is going to be fine.." The Pathologist softly said as they held Stiles so he wouldn't fall.

Stiles' gaze got blurry as he pleaded in a faint voice, "No...pl..please...don't.."

The Pathologist just stayed quiet as Stiles fell unconscious. They then crouched down a bit and scooped Stiles up in their arms. The Surgeon started to move things around as the Pathologist carried Stiles in. They went over to the operating table and gently laid Stiles down on it before they stepped back for the Surgeon to step up to the table. They started checking Stiles' vitals and writing down their findings on a clipboard while the Geneticist brought over a tray of surgical tools. 

"Flip him over and unbutton the back of his shirt." The Surgeon ordered the Pathologist.

The Pathologist walked over and gently turned Stiles over on his stomach, putting a soft folded cloth under his head. They then slowly unbuttoned the back of the teens shirt like the Surgeon had ordered. Once they were done, they stepped back. The Surgeon gave a very small nod in thanks before opening the back of Stiles' shirt. The Doctors looked over the Surgeon’s shoulder and everything seemed fine until they came to Stiles' right shoulder blade. There was a large circle of lacerations that looked like teeth marks with a patch of skin missing in the middle of them with dark pink scar tissue replacing the missing part. The teeth marks held the same scar tissue but went much deeper than the patch of missing skin. The full mark took up all of the teens right shoulder blade. The Surgeon just stared along with the other two Doctors before electricity started to feel the air, it cracking angrily.

Meanwhile at the highschool the bell had just rang for classes to change.

"Are you seriously going to study for that math test?" Theo questioned as he followed Scott and Liam to their lockers.

"Yeah. I'd kinda like to pass." Scott answered.

Liam opened his locker and agreed "Yeah. With all the crap going on with the Dread Doctors lately, my grades have been horrible. So I'm definitely studying.”

"Aren't you having a study session with Hayden?" Scott questioned after a moment.

"Hopefully. Knowing my luck though, I'll fall in another hole on the way to her place." Liam replied, closing his locker.

Theo shifted on his feet as he listened to the two.

"What about Stiles?" He suddenly asked.

A silence seemed to fall over the hall after he said Stiles' name. Liam just kinda froze and stared ahead at his locker while Scott looked to Theo. He swallowed a bit and sighed as he thought over a response. A full minute must have passed before Scott answered.

"We're gonna go out looking for him tomorrow night after the math test." Scott stated.

"But he could be in danger for all we know." Theo pointed out.

Scott shrugged and said "Then let him be in danger. He was the one who ran off."

Theo opened his mouth to tell that Stiles had been taken but the instant he opened his mouth, a sharp click sounded in his head that made his ears ring and his mouth close. No matter how much he _wanted_ to tell Scott and the others about the Dread Doctors taking Stiles, he had an invisible gag on. The Doctors had put something in his head to stop him from revealing anything they wanted to keep secret. It was horrible.

"But he is your best friend, Scott. You should be out looking right now." Theo insisted.

"He _used_ to be my best friend." Scott quickly corrected with a small growl to his voice.

Liam turned and glanced at Scott before asking Theo, "Why do you care so much about Stiles all the sudden, Theo? You two were arch enemies the last time I checked."

"Well..I..." Theo started but then just trailed off since he knew he couldn't say why.

Once a moment of silence went by, Scott said "Exactly. So just focus on your school work. You need to graduate too. And if you really care for Stiles so much, go look yourself and fail your senior year. It's up to you." 

Theo was going to speak but just sighed when Scott turned and headed down the hall. Liam lingered a moment but then followed after Scott like the obedient puppy he was. Theo watched them go a moment before heading in the opposite direction. He heard the tardy bells ring and groaned. Just as he turned to head to his class, a strong force hit him. He fell to his knees with a growl as he held his throbbing head. 

"What the..fuck?" He ground out as his body throbbed. 

He growled in pain on the floor for several moments before jumping when a hand grabbed the nape of his neck. His ears filled with static and his head clicked wildly as his vision blurred. He tried to look around but everything blurred into a mass of colors and shapes before he was suddenly back in the Dread Doctors lab. The hand gripping his neck let go and he slipped down onto his stomach with another pained growl. His head was still clicking wildly and throbbing. He was in pain another moment before it dulled, letting him get to his feet. He blinked as he stared face to face with the Surgeon.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I was in school! Someone could have seen you!" He shouted at the Surgeon as he stepped back.

"Subject 99 is contaminated." The Surgeon informed in an angry tone.

Theo's attitude vanished at the tone. 

"What?" He questioned, blinking a couple times.

"Subject 99 is contaminated." The Surgeon repeated in a bit angrier tone as he pointed over at Stiles on the operating table.

Theo slowly looked in the direction the doctor was pointing and felt himself freeze. He looked over Stiles and soon found the bite mark. The injury looked painful. Just the thought of it happening made Theo's chest ache.

"What did you do to him..?" He asked.

There was a silence as the Surgeon seemed to stare at Theo in disbelief. 

"We didn't do anything to him. But _you_ did something to him!" The Surgeon sternly said.

"W-What? I didn't do anything!" Theo immediately exclaimed. 

The Surgeon walked over to Stiles and pointed at the bite mark as he stated "We did not put this here. It is not supposed to be there. So you must had been some part of this. _This_ has contaminated our subject."

Theo stared a couple moments before finally recognizing the bite mark. It was Donovan's. The Surgeon seemed to notice when Theo recognized the bite because he let out an angry breath.

"What did you do Theo?" The Surgeon questioned in a rough and angry voice, the question sounding demanding and filled with authority. 

Theo swallowed hard before hesitantly explaining "I...I didn't hurt Stiles. I mean I physically didn't do this. It was..it was Donovan. I don't know what I was thinking but I...I told him to go after Stiles. He was angry at Stilinski and wanted to get back at him. I just wanted Donovan's trust I guess. But I....suggested that if he wanted to hit Stilinski where it hurt, that he needed to go after someone Stilinski loves. And that meant Stiles.." 

Theo lowered his head in submission as the Surgeon slowly stalked around the operating table and stepped towards him. He stiffened but didn't run when he heard the 'shrink' of the Surgeon blade being removed from his cane's sheath. Theo felt his heat race a little as he knew he'd have to finish telling what had done. 

He didn't want to continue but something seemed to force the words out of him as he reluctantly finished "Donovan went and found Stiles alone one night in the school parking lot. His..His jeep wasn't working so Donovan got him from behind when he was repairing it. Stiles fought against Donovan in the parking lot before running into the school. Donovan...Donovan chased him into the library and eventually chased him up some scaffolding and...and.." 

Theo trailed off a moment making the Surgeon growl "And?"

"..and Stiles pulled a pin out of the scaffolding and a rod fell down onto Donovan. It..It went through his chest and killed him." Theo forced out.

A short cry like gasp of pain immediately came from him as he felt the Surgeon stabbed him in the stomach and angled the blade upwards so it came out his upper back, causing even more injury on the inside. 

"You contaminated one of my subjects and got one of my experiments killed?" The Surgeon asked in a furious tone.

"I-It wasn't supposed to..to turn out like this..." Theo struggled to say as blood leaked from around the Surgeon's blade. 

The Surgeon pushed the blade through Theo more as he sneered "You have now ruined our calculations and have possibly turned our success into a failure."

"N-No..! He's...ahgnn..he's not a failure..d-don't kill him..." Theo pleaded. 

The Surgeon stared at Theo a moment before asking "Is there anything _else_ you have ruined? Or that we should know about?"

Theo was quiet only a moment to catch his breath but instantly let the breath back out in a pained cry as the Surgeon shoved his blade all the way into the hilt in a silent warning. 

"No! Ahh! I-I haven't!! There..There's nothing else!" He gasped out. 

The Surgeon hesitated slightly when he heard Theo. After a second of thought though, he quickly yanked his blade out of Theo in one swift yank. Theo fell to his knees with a pained groan once the blade was out. 

The Surgeon didn't give him a minute to recover before he ordered "Get out. Don't come back unless we call." 

Theo looked up to argue but stopped when he got a growl of static from the Surgeon. He groaned again as he slowly stood. Without a word he quickly limped out of the lab, leaving a bloody trail behind him. 


	8. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! The next chapter will probably be much longer because it's gonna have alot of shit happen in it. So I hope you like this chapter for right now! Seems the Doctors are on the verge of officially changing Stiles.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated! ^-^

The next time Stiles woke, he was lying face down on something cold and hard. His brain was sluggish as he tried to figure out what it was. It took a few seconds before suddenly it clicked. He was on the operating table. He immediately tried to shift around and push himself up but felt that it was hard to move his limbs. Like his brain wasn't even sending signals to them. So instead he moved his head slightly as he looked around. Panic filled his body as his suspicions were confirmed. He was in the Doctor's lab. 

"N-No..not this.." He mumbled, struggling to get up.

He had to get up and get away. The Doctors were going to turn him into one of those _things_ if he didn't. And he just couldn’t let them do that. He halted into a coiled stiffness when he felt hands touch his back.

"It's okay Stiles. They're tending to the bite." A voice assured.

Stiles calmed slightly as he realized it was Theo's voice.

"Why can't I move..?" Stiles hesitantly asked.

"They mixed a little kanima venom with the anesthetic this time incase the bite started hurting too bad and your body started jerking or something. They didn't want you hurting yourself more." Theo described.

"Oh.." Stiles breathed.

Theo gently rubbed Stiles' back before saying "They’re trying to heal the bite."

Stiles swallowed and hesitantly questioned "Why are they healing it..?"

"They said it has contaminated you. And that it doesn't need to be there. They're trying to heal it so there is no mark or scarring." Theo answered. 

Stiles just stayed quiet as he thought over what Theo had said. Sure he should feel happy that the Doctors were healing him but they wouldn't just heal him for the hell of it. There was a reason for everything they did.

"One good thing is that you won't be operated on until you heal." Theo informed when he heard Stiles' silence.

Stiles blinked and sighed a little in relief as he replied "Yeah..that is a good thing." 

They both fell silent after a moment while Theo continued to gently rub Stiles' back. Despite the tension still hanging in the air, the rubbing was definitely comforting to Stiles. Just knowing that it was Theo and not the Doctors. He never thought he would find comfort in Theo but somehow he has. Stiles just laid there a minute or so before shifting his head to look at Theo. His expression immediately flashed to concern when he saw Theo’s bloody shirt and the way he was standing awkwardly to one side.

"W-What happened to you..?" Stiles immediately asked.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about. I’m healing. I’ll be fine.” Theo insisted without hesitating.

"No. Tell me. How did you get hurt?" He demanded.

Theo went quiet a few moments, his gaze looking away from Stiles as he reluctantly explained "The Surgeon got angry about what I had Donovan do to you. So..he punished me."

"Oh..." Stiles breathed before saying "Don't worry about what happened to Donovan, Theo. That _wasn't_ the real you."

"I'm sorry about it though. I really am. If I could go back and stop Donovan, I would." Theo mumbled.

Stiles felt his chest ache at the mumble. He wanted to pull Theo close in a hug and just hold him. He wasn’t himself back then. He didn’t know what he was doing. 

"It's okay, Theo. Really. I'm glad you'd stop it from happening but it's happened. You can't do anything now. But I swear it's alright. I'm not angry at you anymore." Stiles gently insisted. 

Theo just sighed some and continued to rub Stiles’ back.

"I'm keeping my promise. I'm gonna get us out of here. That hasn’t changed." Stiles assured.

“I never said I didn’t believe you. Or that it had changed. I know you’ll try your best to get us out of here.” Theo murmured before saying “But Stiles..if they go through with this operation, you’re not gonna be able to escape. And I _can’t_ stop them. They’ll kill me if I get in their way again.”

Stiles hated to hear the words. He really did. He needed Theo’s help to get out but he didn’t want Theo to get killed. 

“Don’t try and stop them. I don’t want you killed. I can find a way out myself. I know I can.” Stiles stated.

Stiles knew Theo probably heard the lie in his voice but he didn’t say anything about it. Stiles felt that was for the best anyway. They’d just bounce between trying to protect each other. It was best to drop the topic where it was. It took a few moments for Stiles to relax again but eventually Theo’s rubbing soothed him back into a strange calmness. Stiles stiffened right back up though when Theo's rubbing came to an abrupt halt.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"The Doctors are coming back. I'm not supposed to be in here with you. I'm not even supposed to be near you right now. The Doctors will kill me if they find me in here. I've got to go." Theo hurriedly answered as he pulled his hand away and stepped back from the operating table. 

"N-No! Don't leave me!" Stiles softly exclaimed in panic.

Theo didn't stop when he heard Stiles. He just continued to head out of the room, making his way up the back stairs in but a few seconds. 

"I'm sorry, Stiles." Theo apologized in a quick fashion before racing on out of the room. 

Stiles' breathing started coming a bit quicker as he laid on the operating table alone. Even though Theo had said there would be no operating until he was healed, Stiles didn't want to be alone. The Doctors were coming. Coming to do some shit to him that would cause pain probably. So somewhere he found the strength and started struggling again. He groaned as he slowly moved his arms under himself.

"Come on Stiles..g-get up.." He fussed as he pushed himself up some on shaky arms.

Just when he thought he was gonna be able to get up and away, he heard heavy footsteps enter the room. Three sets. They all seemed to move faster though the moment they all were fully in the room. Before he could even blink, cold hands were on him and forcing him back down on the table.

"N-No! Let me go!! I-I don't want th-!" Stiles struggled to shout before he was forcefully slammed back down on the table.

" _Stay_." A static filled voice ordered.

"No! Let me..go you bastard!" Stiles yelled in his struggling.

His struggling was halted when he felt a sharp prick in the curve of his shoulder and neck. A second of pause came over him from the prick before his struggle was renewed when he felt his body start to go limp. The Doctors simply held tighter to him as he struggled more. A couple seconds passed before his struggling became weaker as he grew limper. 

"P-Please..stop. L-Let me go." Stiles pleaded as he was left in a limp, half consciousness state.

The Doctors held him another minute to be safe before letting go of Stiles, their hands leaving soft bruises in their wake. 

"His body rejected the venom faster than expected." The Geneticist observed.

The Pathologist looked over Stiles and agreed "He did. The little amount we gave him was meant to keep him still for at least another thirty minutes or so."

"He has more potential than I first thought." The Surgeon murmured. 

Stiles couldn’t help it when tears came to his eyes. The Doctors were making it seem like he wasn’t human anymore. And the way they were talking, sounded like he was their perfect little subject. 

“Go grab the compound and graft. I want this scar gone so we can continue. I’m tired of all these difficulties.” The Surgeon ordered the Geneticist.

Stiles heard the Doctor leave but immediately felt the cold hands of the Surgeon on his shoulder. He hissed somewhat when the Surgeon spread the skin of his scar.

“Please..I don’t w-want any of this..” Stiles tearfully mumbled.

The Surgeon ignored the plea as they withdrew their hands.

“How long will the healing take?” The Pathologist suddenly questioned.

The Surgeon seemed to hum in thought before answering “With the promise subject 99 shows, it could take as little as an hour if the compound is strong enough.”

The information and words forced a sob out of Stiles. He just had to be _perfect_ didn’t he? He couldn’t be a horrible “subject” and heal super slow. _No_. He had to heal super fast.

“That’s good but he will need to rest before we can continue.” The Pathologist commented.

Stiles honestly blinked at the sudden comment. He couldn’t tell whether the Pathologist was trying to literally help him or was speaking scientifically for “subject 99”. The Surgeon didn’t seem to agree with the idea though because a static filled growl came from him. Before he could say anything though, the Geneticist came back in. Stiles strained his neck some to try and see but only got a glimpse of a tray. 

“Is the consistency right?” The Surgeon questioned, looking at something on the tray. 

The Geneticist nodded as they answered “Yes. It’s perfect. With the new calculations, he should heal fully.”

“Good.” The Surgeon simply said, picking up what was on the tray. 

Stiles watched as the Surgeon turned and the items in his hands became clear. They weren’t nearly as terrifying as Stiles thought they’d be. In one hand was a glass beaker with an iridescent, white paste like wax in it. And in the other hand, Stiles could only describe the tool as being a tongue depressor like in normal doctors offices but this one was thicker and made of metal instead of wood. 

"N-No..no!" Stiles still desperately mumbled when the Surgeon scooped up some of the paste and reached down to put it on him. 

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut in fear of the pain to come. He was surprised to find though that there was no pain. The paste felt like nothing other than cold lotion on the scar. It was actually pretty confusing. Everything the Doctors had used on him up until this point had caused pain. So seeing how there was no pain, he fell quiet. The paste was actually pretty soothing. 

"Is the other solution ready?" The Surgeon asked after a moment, still spreading the paste over the scar. 

"Yes. It's right here." The Geneticist answered.

Stiles was barely able to turn his head to see what was going on now. The Geneticist was standing next to the Surgeon with a beaker of reddish brown liquid that looked to have the consistency of cream. It looked gross. And Stiles couldn't help the groan that came from him at the thought of him having to drink it. But it was never lowered to his mouth. It was instead traded off to the Surgeon for the beaker of paste and the metal depressor. Stiles strained to watch in the corner of his eye and soon realized the Surgeon was gonna pour it on him.

"W-Wait..what is tha--" Stiles started to ask but was cut off when the liquid connected with the paste on the scar, an audible sizzling quickly reaching his ears.

It only took a mere second for whatever the fucking liquid was, to kick in. Stiles felt a cry rise in his throat and he honestly tried to keep it in for his own dignity but that wasn't happening. The cry instantly slipped past his lips and filled the room as a severe burning sensation spread from the scar. It literally felt like liquid fire had been poured on him. The pain was so severe that he actually started moving despite the Kanima venom in him.

"Ahhh!! M-Make it stop!! Please!" Stiles shouted in a desperate plea as tears poured from his eyes and dripped on the table under him.

The response he got to his plea though was more liquid being poured on him. A near scream tore from his throat this time as the sizzling sound grew along with the intense burning. He swore it was just his imagination. Or at least he hoped it was. But he could literally feel his skin burning. Dissolving almost. It was absolutely terrifying.

"P-Please! Sto--ahhhh!!" Stiles tried to plead again but was cut off when even more liquid was poured onto the sizzling paste. 

He tried to calm down. Tried to breathe through it all. But the pain was too much and when more and more liquid kept being poured onto him, it all got far too overwhelming. His heart was racing too much for normal and his brain wouldn't stop throbbing behind his crying eyes. He made a failed attend after failed attempt at pleading and pulling himself off the table, ending up just making the burning worse. It was about two minutes after the first pour that things got too much and he finally blacked out with an abruptly ended cry of pain. 

"He lasted longer than the others." The Pathologist commented when Stiles fell unconscious.

Pulling down the beaker of liquid, the Surgeon agreed "Indeed he did." 

"He is sure to be a success." The Geneticist murmured.

The Surgeon nodded a bit before turning back to the tray the Geneticist had been holding. They moved some things around and soon grabbed what looked to be a slice of skin. But it had scales on it like a fish and held a silverish opal color to it. Parts almost being see through. Taking the skin, they carefully laid it down over the sizzling mixture on Stiles' back. It covered the entire scar and some of the area after it. They paid no mind to Stiles' groans and whimpers as they pressed the skin flat to the scar. 

The three Doctors took a moment to examine the skin before the Surgeon called out "Theo come in here!"

Theo had only stepped out of the room but stayed put a couple moments to make it seem like he came from somewhere. He sighed some and then jogged into the room.

"Yes?" He asked, pretending to be slightly out of breath.

"Please take Stiles back to his room. We need to do some more calculating before we continue." The Surgeon instructed.

"And let him take a shower." The Pathologist quickly added.

The Surgeon looked over at the Pathologist when they spoke. 

"He asked the other day and I said he could." The Pathologist informed at the look.

The Surgeon stared a good moment before looking back at Theo.

"And take him to the showers when he wakes up." The Surgeon added to his original instructions. 

Theo nodded before he went over to Stiles. Shifting Stiles around on the table, he flipped him over and held him in his arms. He was careful not to jostle him as he carried him out of the room. The Surgeon watched Theo go before looking back at the Pathologist.

" _Don't_ get in my way. You saw potential in him too. I will take you down if I have to." The Surgeon warned.

The Pathologist lowered their head some as they assured "I understand. I'm just trying to get him to be a bit more cooperative."

"Cooperative or not. We are going through with this. _End_ of discussion." The Surgeon stated with a soft growl of static before they turned and left the room.


	9. The Procedure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*Claws my way out of the hole called life*_
> 
>  
> 
> DEAR GOD. FINALLY.
> 
> I am _SO_ sorry this took a year to update. Literally! I have been working on it here and there over the year since it's last update but I got super busy with college. I was taking nothing but art classes. And that sounds easy. But let me tell you. It's NOT. Having to draw a self portrait in vine charcoal while also having to make a clay figure while ALSO having to design a digital magazine cover while _ALSO_ having to draw fifty thumbnail sketches for an upcoming project. My hands were full. And I barely got to type anything. That's why the beginning of this chapter's writing might sound a bit different from the writing towards the end of the chapter. I did find time to work on other fanfics via having them saved on my cellphone so my writing has improved some. But aside from college, Teen Wolf also ended. So I kinda lost touch with the show. To be honest I lost touch with the show after season 4. But I stayed dedicated and watched every episode the night it aired. Even though I felt I was forcing myself to somewhat. But once it officially ended, Teen Wolf just kinda fell off my radar honestly. And this past Christmas, I went and saw The Last Jedi. I sorta, kinda, maybe, feel in love with Kylo Ren's character. I saw the movie four times in theaters.  >3>" So I got sucked into the Star Wars fandom for a bit and started on a Star Wars fanfic. I think I have five chapters of it typed now but only my brother and a close friend have read them. ANYWAY. I got a bit distracted from Teen Wolf. And when I finally got back on track with it, I had to get a job. I searched and interviewed for two full months before one of my professors helped me get my foot in the door at a UPS store. I've been there about a month and a half now and have gotten used to the rhythm of things. And since I'm on summer break, I was able to find the time to update this fic. I have made several mental changes to how this fic is gonna go/end and it will likely wrap up in like...three more chapters??? Hopefully. X'D But something that really rushed me into uploading this and not really taking the time to proof it, is this new Article 13 being made in Europe. About how fanfiction and fanart will be copyrighted and erased from their internet. So people in Europe won't be able to read or upload. So I thought one last update for them would be nice. But I can say this update doesn't exactly end pretty/well for Stiles via the new tags I added. >3> I promise the baby will be okay though and that Derek is coming as fast as he can!! But do be cautious. The last few paragraphs get a bit graphic.
> 
> Please enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated. ;v;

The next time Stiles woke, he was honestly reluctant to do so. Every time he had woke up he was faced with panic or pain of some kind. He groaned slightly as he shifted around to see if he could move. He almost immediately felt hands on him. 

"You're finally awake." Came Theo's voice but it was much softer than it had been before.

Stiles blinked his eyes open and looked around. He was back in the little room. He let out a small sigh as his brain finally registered the warm blankets wrapped around him. 

"I'm back in the room.." He quietly murmured.

"Yeah. The Doctors had me bring you back. They said they needed to calculate some more things before they could continue." Theo explained.

Stiles just nodded a little, not really wanting to think about what more the Doctors could calculate. Theo gained a soft frown at the little nod. 

"You're okay now." Theo assured as he reached out and pet Stiles' head.

"I don't feel okay.." Stiles admitted.

Theo frowned more and pulled the blankets up a bit more over Stiles, seeming to tuck him in. 

"I promise you're okay now. I won't let the Doctors come and bother you again today." Theo promised.

Stiles just nuzzled up in the blankets more when he heard Theo. Theo just watched Stiles a moment like he was letting him get comfortable. Despite Stiles already being bundled up in blankets, it seemed like he needed more comfort. So Theo moved closer and shifted into his wolf form. He carefully crawled up on the bed with Stiles and curled around his back. Laying his head next to Stiles’, he softly whimpered some more. Stiles blinked at the sudden change. He thought only born werewolves could fully shift. He wanted to ask about it but he figured it could wait till later.

Stiles was quiet a second before saying "I just...I'm scared of what they're going to do to me. I don't want to get changed into some experiment.."

Theo gently rubbed his muzzle against Stiles' head when he heard him.

"I don't want to be here. I want to be at home. With my dad. I want to be in my own bed. In my own clothes." Stiles said with a soft sniffle. 

Theo whimpered more and laid his ears back, upset by how Stiles was feeling. He whimpered a bit and gave a huff in thought. He then remembered something that might make Stiles feel better. Theo stood up on the bed and hopped off before grabbing the blankets with his teeth. He then pulled them off Stiles, getting a groan in protest.

"That isn't making me feel better, Theo." Stiles stated as he grabbed the edge of the blankets and tugged on them to free them from Theo’s fangs.

Theo didn't let go of the blankets but instead just tugged harder though. Stiles groaned some before simply giving up. Theo let go of the blanket then and let out a bark of some kind. Stiles seemed to ignore him so he went up and gently tugged on his white shirt, which he had dressed him back in a little bit earlier. Stiles sighed some before looking at Theo.

"What is it?" Stiles breathed in a tired tone.

Theo whimpered a little and trotted over to the door to the room. 

"Seriously? Just change back and let yourself out." Stiles muttered.

Theo let out another bark like whimper as he scratched at the door.

Stiles groaned a little but then slowly got out of bed. He sighed some as he walked over to the door. Hesitating slightly, he grabbed the doorknob and turned it. He was quite surprised to see that it was unlocked but since it was, he opened the door. Theo stepped out of the room but then tugged on Stiles' pants leg. 

"I can't leave the room. It will just anger the Doctors." Stiles murmured. 

Theo snorted once as he just tugged harder on Stiles' pants leg. 

Stiles reached up and rubbed his face. He knew he'd get in trouble if he left the room. He just knew he would. But with the time he had spent with Theo, he knew he wouldn't put him in danger. He hesitated some but then sighed as he stepped out of the room and heard the door close behind him. 

"I swear I'm gonna get you neutered if I get in trouble for this." He warned. 

Theo snorted at Stiles but then trotted down the hall. Stiles crossed his arms a bit and followed after Theo, wishing he had socks to keep his feet from getting cold on the concrete floor. His eyes slowly scanned around as he walked. His brain was buzzing with thought seeing how he was actually able to look around and wasn't drugged in someway. He paused when they reached an intersection in the halls. Theo kept trotting forward meanwhile Stiles kept standing there. He felt his thoughts tingle more as he started remembering being there before. Images started flashing behind his eyes as events came back to him. 

_...pipes..._

_...concrete hallways..._

_...a bio-hazard warning..._

_...flooded areas..._

_...a skateboard..._

_...a water treatment sign..._

"This is the plant.." Stiles breathed in a soft gasp as everything rushed back to him.

His mind filled with memories as puzzle pieces started fitting together. He remembered his dad telling him never to come back after he had been caught at the plant. No. His dad hadn't caught him. That..wasn't right. Blurry images surfaced of him skateboarding down a tunnel. He saw a puddle coming up so he pushed off the ground harder to get through it. As the wheels of his skateboard passed through the water, one hit a crack. The board halted and sent him tumbling forward. He groaned as he reached up and held his head. His vision shook and wobbled some as his gaze came back into focus. He blinked as three dark figures appeared at the end of the hall. Stiles watched with curiosity and caution as they approached, their faces turning into masks once they were close enough. Stiles felt panic for a brief moment before one of the figures reached out towards him. The world falling dark. The only memory after that was of rocks and pebbles digging into his back and his dad's worried face looking down at him. He wasn't in the plant anymore. He was outside. The Doctor's. They had been there. They had _caught_ him. His dad had _found_ him. 

"The doctor's lab is at the water treatment plant.." Stiles said in an almost whisper. A chill gripped his spine though as he mumbled under his breath "But...what did the Doctor's do to me then? Why did...they let me go?"

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts though when he heard a bark from down the hall. He blinked and looked down the hall to see Theo's head sticking out from around a corner.

"Oh..sorry. I'm coming." Stiles softly called as he jogged down to Theo.

His head was still racing when he reached Theo but he kept quiet about what he had figured out. Theo tilted his head some when he walked up though.

"I thought I saw something. Must have just been some light reflecting off a puddle of water." Stiles murmured. 

Theo stared a moment more before turning and padding on down the hall. Stiles stayed close as they walked. He made sure not to let his mind wander this time. They only walked a couple moments before coming to a metal door with a hazard sign on it. 

"Okay...now what?" Stiles asked.

Theo barked some before scratching at the metal door.

"I know you're colorblind as a wolf and all but I know you can still read. And I'm not going into a room with a hazard warning on the door." Stiles assured.

Theo seemed to roll his eyes at the comment. He then scratched at the door more as he nudged Stiles' leg. Stiles sighed before reluctantly reaching out and opening the door. He was very hesitant as he opened it. It took a good moment for him to fully open the door. He was surprised to find showers inside the room though instead of some kind of horrible chemicals. The showers honestly looked like the ones in the boys locker room at school too. He watched Theo trot right in after a moment. He eventually followed and started to close the door but stopped. He took a brief moment to look back out in the hall like something was supposed to be there. He stared for a few breaths as he seemed to wait. But when the hall stayed empty, he turned back into the showers. He was immediately stopped though when he found Theo had shifted back and was completely naked.

Covering his eyes, Stiles exclaimed "Whoa! Give me a heads up next time!" 

Theo softly laughed and teased "Oh don't be like that. I know you've got a thing for guys."

Stiles felt a faint blush tingle on his cheeks at the words.The little brat. 

"Yes. I do. But not for guys like you." Stiles said in a bit of a hard voice.

But the moment the words left his mouth, a look of hurt passed over Theo's face. Stiles felt his shoulders sag at the look. He seriously didn't word that right. 

"I...T-Theo I-I didn't mean it like that. I j-just mean I'm not attracted to you." Stiles tried to explain.

He stepped closer to Theo but simply got the cold shoulder. He heard a soft whisper. Something about 'getting it'. It just made Stiles hurt worse. 

"I really didn't mean it that way. I'd never call you bad person again. We've gone over this. I don't hate you anymore. I-I'm sorry." Stiles insisted, reaching out and touching Theo's shoulder as he stepped around to look at him. 

Upon stepping around him though, Stiles saw he was snickering. Like something was funny. He didn't seem upset at all. 

"What the hell?" Stiles mumbled, confu tipping his voice.

Theo immediately started laughing at the confusion. Stiles blinked a second more in confusion before realizing Theo was simply faking. He _was_ a little brat. He felt the urge to chloroform the brat the more he listened to him laugh. That wasn't funny at all.

He watched Theo another moment before asking "Seriously? You think that was funny? Just toying with me like that?"

"I..I wasn't t-toying with you." Theo mumbled around his laughing.

"Yes you were you jerk." Stiles spat, punching Theo in the arm.

He immediately jerked away with a grunt of pain though as he gripped his wrist. Theo's laughing died down after a second or two when he heard the sound of pain. Stiles paid no mind to Theo though as he continued to grip his wrist.

"Oh my god! Stiles! Are you okay?!" Theo exclaimed in worry, quickly adding "Let me see your wrist! It might be broken. Please! Give me your wrist!" 

Stiles didn't answer as turned away and gripped his wrist more with a groan.

"Stiles stop! Let me see it!" Theo frantically said, moving around Stiles.

He instantly grabbed Stiles' wrist once he was around him. He was careful but forceful at the same time as he looked over Stiles' wrist. But in turning it over several times, he saw it was fine. Stiles' hand wasn't even red. That's when he noticed the small tremors of laughing. Looking up, he saw Stiles wasn't in pain but was smiling and laughing.

"You asshole." Theo muttered but there was no heat behind it. 

"I can't believe you fell for that! I didn't even hit you that hard." Stiles laughed, happy to have turned the tide and gotten Theo back.

Theo frowned a little but soon softly laughed some himself. 

"You're such an asshole." He stated, gently shoving Stiles.

Stiles just laughed somemore and shoved back as he replied "No. You're the asshole."

Theo just laughed more until they were both just standing there smiling and laughing. It lasted a good few moments before they both quieted down with a sigh.

"Come on. Let's get you washed up. You stink." Theo teased. 

Stiles smiled and followed Theo over to the showers on the other side of the room, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a while.

"You might want to get undressed before you shower." Theo pointed out when Stiles followed. 

Blinking, Stiles stopped and mumbled "Oh yeah..right."

Theo softly laughed some at the words but continued onto the shower while Stiles started to undress. But he soon came to a dilemma when he tried to get his shirt off. He couldn't reach the buttons. Well. Not all of them atleast. And the bandages still hugging his chest made it a bit difficult to move. 

"Uh..Theo.." Stiles murmured.

"Yeah?" Theo asked, turning and facing Stiles. 

Stiles immediately saw him smile and start laughing some. And he guessed it was from the weird position his arms were in.

"Oh shut up and help me." Stiles grumbled.

Theo laughed somemore but soon came over to help. He didn't stand behind Stiles though. He stood in front of him and reached around him to undo the buttons. 

"What's up with the back button shirt anyway?" Stiles eventually questioned, surprisingly not fazed by how close Theo was to his face.

Theo gave a shrug as he responded "I don't know really. I guess just better access to your back."

Stiles let out a soft 'hmm' in thought while Theo continued to undo the buttons. It wasn't longer before Theo reached the bottom of his shirt.

"There. All done." Theo hummed. 

"Thanks." Stiles replied before blinking when he felt Theo's hands on his hips.

Theo seemed to realize what he was doing too and froze some. 

"Uh.." Was all Theo could get out. 

Swallowing, Stiles looked over Theo's face and returned the same sound. Stiles felt his heart was racing in his chest and was certain Theo could hear it. He couldn't tell whether he was scared, panicked, or...maybe even excited. But when Theo actually leaned a bit closer and Stiles leaned in some himself, he concluded it was excitement. The last few weeks had been absolute shit. And Stiles hadn't been with anyone since Derek left. Well. Other than Malia but she doesn't really count. With how they were before he was kidnapped, it more feels like he's tolerating her more than loving her. So he couldn't really stop himself from continuing forward until their lips met. For a brief few seconds it felt nice. Just the gentleness of it. The comfort coming from the action. Before Stiles remembered Derek and the action soured fast, him quickly leaning away. 

Theo blinked and immediately asked "Hey..whoa. What's wrong? Was that..I...you were leaning in too so I thought..you.."

Stiles shook his head and took a step back out of Theo's grasp.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just can't do that.." Stiles murmured in a sad voice. 

"Why?" Theo softly questioned. 

Stiles felt his throat get a bit tight as he answered "It's just Derek. I know he was the one who left and I shouldn't be holding onto him. But I'm already with Malia and that makes me feel guilty enough as it is.."

"Oh.." Theo simply mumbled. 

His voice didn't sound too disappointed though. It sounded more in understanding than anything. 

"So you still care about Derek?" Theo asked. 

"Of course I do." Stiles instantly replied. "He was my everything for so long. I still can't just give up on him." He then added. 

"Well..I promise I won't do that again. I didn't realize how much he still meant to you." Theo breathed.

"Thank you.." Stiles sighed but then looked to the door when he heard movement coming from the other side of the door. 

"Who's that? The Doctors were going to be leaving me alone, right?" Stiles questioned as he headed for the door, reaching back and awkwardly rebuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt while his hope's got high that it might be Scott coming to rescue him. 

Theo followed a bit behind as he agreed "Yeah. The Doctor's were gonna leave you alone for a bit."

Stiles' mouth twisted a bit but he eventually reached the shower room door and opened it. In opening it, he saw the Surgeon and Geneticist walking down the hall towards him. Stiles couldn’t stop his heart from racing in a mix of fear and panic at the sight.

“Ah. You’re up.” The Surgeon seemed to hum.

Swallowing, Stiles hesitantly answered “Yeah. I’ve been up for a little bit.”

“Very good.” The Surgeon stated as he got closer.

“Why..?” Stiles asked as he felt Theo push past his leg to look at the Doctors as well, him having shifted back.

“Well we’re ready for you.” The Surgeon informed as he and the Geneticist stopped a foot or so from Stiles, him resting his hands on his cane in front of him.

Stiles paled at the information. Already? Theo had promised that they wouldn’t bother him the rest of the day. That he was okay cause they had calculating to do.

“B-But I thought you guys had more things to calculate..” He commented.

The Surgeon seemed to nod some before saying “We did. Now we are ready for you.”

Stiles just stood frozen a good moment. The Doctors weren’t doing anything and the door to the showers was still open. He could just slip into the room and close the door. Easy. But that would just corner him even more. Here in the hall he atleast had a chance to run if he got past them. More nothing happened as Stiles weighed his options. None were good. But he wasn’t just gonna walk off with the Doctors. So without hesitating, he bolted for it. He barely even got past them when the Geneticist grabbed him and forcefully pinned him to the wall. 

“Let me go! Theo said--” Stiles tried to shout but the Surgeon just cut him off.

“His words do not matter.” The Surgeon stated.

Stiles felt some anger build inside of him but before he could do anything about it, there a sharp pain in his arm. He didn’t even have to look to know it was another needle. He’d been pricked with enough recently to know what a fucking pin cushion felt like.

He wasn’t done fighting though as she shouted “You can’t do this! Th-Theo! Help!”

Theo had obviously already picked up on the commotion because he was already slipping out of the gap in the door. Stiles felt some relief wash over him as Theo moved for the Geneticist but it immediately went away as the Surgeon looked to Theo, his defensive growls turning into submissive whimpers as he pawed at his head like he was in pain.

“Take him. This will not take long.” The Surgeon ordered.

“No! T-Theo! You..g-get up!” Stiles desperate pleaded, weakly struggling in the Geneticist’s arms as he started to get drug away. 

It seemed like Stiles’ words weren’t reaching Theo though because he just kept whimpering and writhing in pain. Stiles just watched as fear started to build under his skin and the world got fuzzy. He could tell he was already nearing dead weight from the way his feet were starting to drag.

“T-Theo! Please..h-help me...” He tried to call out but his voice was growing quieter with each word.

There was nothing he could do. The injection of whatever mixture had already relaxed his body into numbness. A haze being brought along with it that made it hard to think. He couldn't explain full how he was feeling as he was dragged away from Theo. He both felt disconnected from the world from the hazy fog in his brain while also feeling almost hyperaware, hearing ever water droplet hitting the floor, every shift in the Geneticist's clothing, every distant pipe groan, everything. He watch through hazy vision as they passed hallway after hallway. It took him a little time but soon he came to realize he was being dragged back to the main room of the building where they experimented on him so many times before. He felt panic start to creep up on him as they reached the room. The chair table thing was already laid flat and there was a large tray of surgical utensils set up nearby. 

"D..on't...d..th..is.." Stiles weakly got out.

His words made no difference because soon he was being lifted onto the table and laid on his stomach. He tried desperately to struggle but the shot of whatever they gave him clearly had kanima venom in it seeing how his body wasn't listening to him. So all he could do was whimper as he was manhandled into position, his wrists being strapped down next to his head and his ankles being strapped down as well. He couldn't stop a pained groan from escaping him when the Geneticist tightened the straps a bit too much. It was clear they weren't going to risk him overpowering the kanima venom again. Stiles blinked a bit when he felt cold air start to touch his back, the Geneticist undoing the back of his shirt one button at a time.

Looking back to Geneticist, he murmured "Wha.." 

The next thing he knew, the shirt was being laid open so his back was fully exposed. His breath hitch some when the Geneticist let out a clicking hum as they touched over his back. They soon turned away and grabbed something from the tray. Stiles just saw the glint of something metal before feeling something cold get pushed under the bandages on his back. He instantly stiffened but then relaxed a little when he heard the snip of scissors and felt the bandages on him loosen. He could only sit and listen to the sip of the scissors as they opened up the bandage. He knew what the Geneticist was looking for. To see if the bite had healed. Stiles hoped it wouldn't be. Prayed even. And it had been a long time since he'd believed in God. But when the bandage came off his back and he felt something be peeled off, he knew his prayers hadn't been answered because he felt no pain. 

"It healed?" The Surgeon's voice suddenly asked. 

The voice made Stiles' heart jump and his gaze snap to the doorway to the room. He could barely breathe as he watched the Doctor walk over.

The Geneticist seemed to step out of their way as they answered "Yes. The skin is nice and smooth again."

"Good." The Surgeon practically rumbled, already grabbing thing off the tray if equipment. "Let's get on with it then." He then stated as he turned back to Stiles.

Stiles could only gasp when he suddenly felt a hand on his back and the sharp sting of something cutting him. It felt like a bad cat scratch honestly so he didn't make much fuss. But soon the Surgeon was making cuts all over his back, bringing a soft ache to it. 

"Grab me the cells." The Surgeon instructed after a moment.

Stiles felt fear fill him at the command bt he could only sigh in relief when he saw the Surgeon turn away from his back.

"Yes. Of course." The Geneticist responded. 

He quickly moved over to a metal container on the wall and pulled out what looked to be a jar of metal pills. Or atleast that's what it looked like to Stiles. He didn't get to ask though because the Surgeon already had the jar in his hand and was turning back to him.

"W-Wai..t..wha--" Stiles tried to get out but instead was cut short by a groan like hiss when the Doctor pushed one of the objects into one of the cuts. "A-Ah..sto..p!" He exclaimed when the Surgeon quickly moved to the next cut.

Stiles continued to try and speak but he gave up when he could only get out grunts and groans. By the time the Surgeon was done, he was in tears. His back was throbbing all over. And the cuts now felt like they were actually hot stones on his back. Slowly burning into him. The fact he didn't know what had been put in the cut just made him panic. Plus the Doctors fingers had been in the cuts. They could get infected for all he knew. But his already high panic escalated more when he suddenly felt another sharp sting but this time on the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to question it but nothing came out other than a shaky gasp as the sharp sting traveled down his back along his spine. The sting stopped once between his shoulder blades but immediately started up again a second later as it traveled from his lower back to the waistband of his pants. He instantly felt something warm run down the sides of his neck and back. He didn't have time to question the feeling as the Surgeon returned to the tray of equipment beside him, Stiles getting a glance at a bloody scalpel. The utensil instantly made his breath hitch and his body tremble with fear. The stinging made since now. But the knowledge of what had just been done just made his stomach churn in terror.

"Ple..ase...stop. I..I don't....want this.." He got out through his drugged state. 

The Surgeon and Geneticist just continued what they were doing as if Stiles hadn't said a word. Stiles couldn't exactly see what they were doing but when he saw the glint of some large and metal, he dared to try and tug at his restraints. The action was merely a twitch despite him focusing as hard as he could on moving. On getting himself free. But he was trapped. His near nonexistent struggle came to a stop as he felt pain erupt from his lower back. A loud cry instantly escaped him from the pain. He didn't know what was being done but he could feel pressure and stretching. And after a few seconds he felt something be slotted into his back. There was a clear feeling of something under his skin and he could only imagine it was the thing keeping the tight stretched feeling from disappearing. He honestly saw dots in his vision when he felt the same agony again but further up his back this time between his shoulder blades.

"N..aah! St..p..aaah!" Stiles screamed, tears streaking his cheeks and pooling under his head on the table. 

Once more the doctors just ignored him and he absolutely hated it. Not only was he absolutely vulnerable to anything they could do to him, he was in the most pain he'd ever experienced in his life and they didn't care. It felt like he was being ripped open. The scary thing though was that's where his mind kept taking him. To some sick image of being opened up. He tried desperately to get the image to go away but the persistent pain eating away at his back, kept the horrific images burned into his eyelids. They held his full terrified attention for a brief few seconds before his body suddenly gave a jerk. A full body jerk. That had him back to the present in a blink. He could only get out a shaky gasp as he felt an absolutely discomforting feeling on his back. In his back? He couldn't exactly tell. But from the way he was twitching, even with kanima venom in his veins, he could only deduce that the Surgeon was touching his legitimate spine. Stiles felt his throat tighten as if to throw up as the foreign feeling left him shakily gasping and jerking in the restraints. 

"Prepare the wiring." The Surgeon ordered after a moment. 

Stiles felt more tears slip down his cheeks in fear at the words. He didn't even try speaking though. The now squeezing and pressing the Surgeon was doing had his vision getting dark around the edges and his lungs burning from too little oxygen. He felt the room tilt as the Surgeon ran his gloved fingers all the way up Stiles' spine that was exposed between his shoulder blades and neck. 

"P..le.." Was all Stiles could get out at the feeling. 

Their only response was the sound of more utensils clicking around and the sudden stretch from his back again but now in his neck. It got another scream from him as the pain made it feel like his head was being ripped off. Not that he knew how that felt. But he could only guess. An erratic gasp shook from his lips and his fingers suddenly gave several wild curls and twitches though as the Surgeon pushed his fingers into Stiles' neck and pressed around a moment. Stiles felt his body tremble and jerk for a brief few seconds along with his frantically beating heart that was likely seizing at this point from his panic because his vision was going dark and his body was going numb and was that blood on the floor there before? His questions and panic came to an abrupt halt when things suddenly went dark like somebody had just turned the world off. The last thing he remembered was something sliding between two joints in neck.


End file.
